Angel of Mercy
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: "Hey, Emma!" He cried, he tried to follow her, and ran into a young woman, knocking her to the ground. The student dropped to his knee beside her. "I didn't see you there, forgive me." Sequeal of Marius' Little Sister.
1. Chapter 1

_Paris, 1847._

Angelique Pontmercy walked at a brisk pace towards Café La Closerie des Lilas. She was going to meet her brother for tea. It was a fairly warm day. Not too sweltering hot like July days could get. So the streets were packed with all sorts of men, women, and children. A small gamin, about twelve years of age, ran past her. His gang of fellow gamins at his heels. The sight reminded Angelique of a little gamin she had once known. _Don't think about that!_ She scolded herself as she arrived at the café. It was a nice place, fairly new, but it was no Café Musain. A small smile tugged at the corner of Angelique's mouth at the thought of her old haunt. Like a ghost from the past, the words of a drinking song that was often sung in the Musain came back to her.

_"__Drink with me to days gone by, Sing with me the songs we knew. Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads. Here's to witty girls who went to our beds. Here's to them and here's to you!"_ But it had been decided long ago that the remaining survivors of the l'ABC (All _three_ of them) would not return to the Café Musain. There were _far_ too many ghosts there, _far_ too much blood spilt.

"You're late." Marius said pulling Angelique from her reverie,

"Sorry, I got distracted." Angelique said sitting across from her brother at their usual table, Marius Pontmercy was now thirty-six, a very distinguished lawyer, devoted husband of sixteen years, and beloved father of two. Eleven-year-old Marie and seven-year old Jean. Life had treated Marius well.

"Angel, Angel!" Marius cried

"Oh! Sorry what was that?" Angelique blushed

"I asked you what has been going on with you? I hardly see you these days." Marius said frowning

"Nothing really," Angelique admitted

"I'm still working in the flower shop… still living in my garret." Marius' frown depend

"Anyone special come into your life?"

"No not particularly." Angelique said sipping her tea. The look of disapproval on Marius' face was clear.

"I find it remarkable you aren't married yet." He said _Oh God not this conversation again!_

"I have time," Angelique said

"Angel you live in that garret all by yourself, I worry about you." Her brother said

"I'm not alone! Enjolras lives in the same building, I'm quite safe!" Angelique argued.

"I just don't understand what you're waiting for!" Angelique was silent for a moment, Marius' eyes widened.

"It's been fifteen years Angel, they're not coming back." Marius said,

"Gavroche would be twenty-seven, 'Ponine thirty-four! There should be weddings to attend, babies being born!"

"There should be but there isn't" Marius said

"They wouldn't want us living in the past."

"So what? You've forgotten how much 'Ponine loved you? How she died in your arms?" Angelique snapped

"Of coarse not!" Marius cried

"I haven't forgotten _anyone_ we lost. I just live in the present and enjoy my family, because we're living on borrowed time!" Marius said

"As should you, I know you miss Gavroche but it's time to move on. Get a life, get married, have children of your own!"

"Well I'm sorry Marius but not everybody can be like you and Cosette!" Angelique snapped before jumping up and storming away.

"Angelique! Angelique wait!" Marius called after her as she stormed into the street.

* * *

At that same moment a student was walking down the street carrying books, when he came upon his friend the gamine.

"'Ere, wotcher do with all them books?" The blonde gamine said grabbing a book from the student and greedily flipping through the pages like she was trying to read the book as fast as she possibly could.  
"I could 'ave been a student too! Don't judge a girl on 'ow she looks. I know a lot of things, I do!" The gamine closed the book and held it out for the student to take, when he reached for it she yanked it out of his reach, giggling to herself as the student chased her around the street as she played keep away with the book.

"Poor Emma, the things you know, you wouldn't find in books like these." The student said grabbing the book from behind her back.  
"I like the way you grow your hair" Emma winked

"I like the way you always tease" the student laughed Emma used this distraction to grab the book again.

"Come on Emma give it back." He said good-naturedly, lunging for the book. But Emma danced just out of his reach.

"Emma! Give it back!" The student said but the gamin ran away book in hand.

"Hey, Emma!" He cried, he tried to follow her, and ran into a young woman, knocking her to the ground.

This woman was Angelique Pontmercy.

The student dropped to his knee beside her.

"I didn't see you there, forgive me."

_**...Honestly, I have no idea what I've just done... BUT IT WAS AWESOME! Review! Review! REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fèlix Lafayette was stunned, this young woman, this creature of ethereal beauty was breathtaking. He was convinced she was an angel. He extended his hand to help her up and to his amazement she accepted it.

"Are you all right mademoiselle?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine thank you." Her eyes locked on his two hypnotic pools of placid blue.

"I am Fèlix Lafayette," Fèlix smiled like a fool

"It is a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Lafayette." The heavenly being said politely

"My name is Angelique." Unbeknown to the enamored couple Emma, the gamine, stood forlornly watching them, Fèlix's book still in her hands. She considered returning to the café where their group met. But decided against it. Anatonie, Fèlix's second in command, wouldn't stand to hear her sob story of unrequited love. Sébastien was third in command, followed by Benjamine last in line was François the group drunk, who had little interest of revolution or democracy (and at times scoffed at the idea.) Emma gazed forlornly down at the book _Oeuvres complètes de Maximilien Robespierre. _Fèlix had taught her to read and write, he was even teaching her Latin and a few phrases in English. Fèlix had found the book in a second hand shop, the only traces of the previous owner was a well-worn page; some of the corners were bent indicating he'd deemed relevant. And a single name inside the cover, _Enjolras._ Emma didn't know Enjolras but she knew he had excellent taste. Some students in the group had wondered if he had been in a revolution like them, though it was unlikely. Emma glanced up in time to see Fèlix and the girl walk off arm in arm. Biting her lip to hold back her cries of despair Emma hugged the book to her chest, her love for Fèlix would be the death of her.

* * *

Fèlix as it turned out was a very interesting young man. He had walked Angelique home and told her all about the group of students and citizens he headed. Angelique was surprised; did they know of the price of revolution? Were they willing to see their friends and comrades die? The nightmares still haunted her were they ready for that?

"And then there's Henri," Fèlix was saying

"He's a gamin about twelve with the soul of a revolutionary." Angelique bit her lip, _a gamin. Just like Gavroche._ Tears burned the backs of her eyes as they arrived at her building.

"Thank you Monsieur you've been very kind." Angelique said softly.

"Can I see you again?" Fèlix asked raking his fingers through his blonde curls.

"Yes,"

"When?" Angelique smiled

"Well you know where to find me, where will I find you and this gang you've mentioned?" Fèlix's green eyes sparkled with delight,

"At this little known café called the Musain, have you heard of it?" Angelique paled slightly,

"Yes, I've heard of such a place." Angelique replied

"Excellent! We're having a meeting tonight at six-thirty, but we'll be there late, I hope I'll see you there." Angelique nodded

"I will try." Fèlix said his final goodbye, kissed her hand and then disappeared down the street the way they had come. Angelique sighed and entered her building to make the long climb up. There were six flights of stairs between her and her garret but she didn't mind. She came to the third floor landing, quiet red faced, to see Enjolras waiting for her.

"You're home early," He said

"We got in a fight." Angelique said without preamble,

"What about?" Enjolras asked fallowing her up the stairs,

"The usual." Angelique replied

"Who was that man who walked you home?" Angelique rolled her eyes _God was that blunt._

"Were you spying?"

"Maybe…"

"Enjolras!" Angelique cried aspirated

"Ok yes, but you know how protective I am of you!" Enjolras said

"Who is he?"

"Someone I met, he reminds me of you actually, when we were young."

"What do you mean 'when we were young.' Angel you're not even thirty!" Enjolras said

"Tell that to my brother." Angelique muttered as she opened the door to their garret and froze. There lay Eponine, sprawled across the floor just like thousands of times before, the visions of her friends dead had haunted her since the barricade. And still to this day were vivid. Eponine's eyes were lifeless, her clothes were stained with dried blood the matted her dark curls. Some how these visions were always a little gorier then Angelique remembered.

"Angel? Who do you see?" Enjolras asked, he was the only person she had confided these visions to,

"'Ponine…" Angelique's voice trembled

"She's not there Angel I promise" He said leading her deeper into the garret, but the vision was not done with her yet, she saw the bodies of Courfeyrac, Joly and Grantaire lying side by side, but the one that really got her was waiting for her in her bedroom,

"Oh God!" Angelique covered her mouth with her hand.

"Who is it?" Enjolras asked gently,

"Oh God! Gav! It's Gavroche!" Angelique sobbed

"Angel it's ok, he's not there he's happy where he is." Angelique shook her head.

"We would probably be engaged by now. Courfeyrac would've made sure he got through University..."

"Gavroche at University, God help his professors!" Enjolras said ruefully. Angel sank to her knees and sobbed, Gavroche's departure had hurt her deeply, in their time together at the barricade she had started to see not an annoying little gamin with a crush but who he would become. A man she could love.

_**Um... yeah. REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

That night, while Enjolras slept Angelique paced back and forth plagued with indecision. _Should I go to the café? We all swore to never return. But I must warn them of what they are doing, what they are risking. Surely they don't know!_ So in the end Angelique crept past Enjolras' bedroom, out of the garret and down the street towards the Café Musain. Meanwhile, Fèlix's friends were gathered at the café Musain unaware they mirrored the L'ABC from sixteen years earlier. The whole café was packed with students and citizens of Paris; Emma sat in the corner fanning herself with her hand. It wasn't doing much good, but she had other concerns, Fèlix and Anatonie were deep in conversation, Sébastien was taking notes of the meeting and Benjamine was chiming in from time to time. François, true to his form was inebriated and flirting with the poor barmaid who couldn't be more than sixteen, seventeen years. Emma rolled her eyes as François slurred something in the poor thing's ear. Just then Anatoine's fist came down on the table with a loud _CRACK!_  
"Damn it, Fèlix! Will you please focus?" He shouted,  
"I'm sorry Anatonie," Fèlix said coolly "My mind is somewhere else." Anatonie looked peeved,  
"Clearly." Anatonie said dryly,  
"You see I met a girl today, her name is Angelique" Benjamine shot Emma a look of compassion, Anatonie rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"Fèlix, you are no longer a child, I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal, our little lives don't count at all!" Anatonie said sharply, just then there was a piercing scream from down below that sent the students running.

* * *

Angelique entered the café quietly with shaking hands. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Back when she had sworn never to return she had been young, impressionable, and scared out of her mind. But now she was a woman, almost thirty and still scared to be in the Café Musain. Angelique moved quickly past the bar, she was almost on the all too familiar stairs. How many times in her youth had she bounded up the stairs to meet her friends? Angelique smiled to herself; Enjolras had always greeted her with a kiss on the hand and a warm greeting of Mademoiselle. She had been fifteen and felt very grown up, and still to this day no one could make her blush when they called her Mademoiselle like Enjolras could. Suddenly, Angelique was pulled from her memories as she collided with a slightly rounder figure.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" Angelique cried startled, the figure turned and when Angelique saw who she had run into she paled, she was only slightly older than last time Angelique had seen her, though in fifteen years it was a wonder she was running the Café at all, let alone survived the barricade. "Madame Hucheloup?" Angelique enquired softly, a smile lit the older woman's face and Madame let out a scream of joy as she embraced Angelique. Angelique hugged back; half frightened half relieved to see a familiar face in her old haunt. Glancing towards the bar it took everything in Angelique not to stiffen at the sight of the apparition of Grantaire drinking away at his usual place at the bar. Madame pulled her away from her melancholy thoughts by peppering her with questions: how was she? What had she been doing for the last fifteen years? How was her brother? Had he married that girl he prattled on and on about? Was she married? Was there anyone special in her life at the moment? Angelique answered each rapid-fire question dutifully, and only stopped when a mob of humans darted down the stairs behind Madame Hucheloup.

"Madame, are you alright?" A man asked as he searched for the offending thing that had made Madame scream. Angelique blushed in embarrassment, Madame turned and smiled at the men behind them brilliantly,

"Gentlemen, this is Mademoiselle Angelique Pontmercy, she's a dear old friend." Angelique blushed bright scarlet, just then a familiar face elbowed through the mass of people to the front. It was Fèlix,

"So you decided to join us after all, Mademoiselle," he smiled.

_**Tada! Here it is! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Madame was surprised, "So you've met Fèlix." She said with a knowing smile,Angelique blushed inclining her head discreetly.  
"Yes, we've been introduced." Fèlix smiled at Angelique and extend his hand towards the ethereal beauty. "She is my honored guest this evening." Rather bashfully Angelique placed her hand in Fèlix's outstretched hand, Madame beamed like a proud parent and said with a wink,  
"I'll leave you kids to it then." And without another word, she hurried off to tend to her customers. Angelique couldn't help but shoot a smile at the elder woman's retreating back, she was hardly a child, but Madame had always teased her good-naturedly. The mass of students and citizens were heading back up the stairs, Fèlix turned to Angelique and smiled. "Shall we head upstairs?" He said politely, it was then the magnitude of what she had come here to do crashed down onto Angelique.  
"I must speak to you," she said urgency in her tone, out of the corner of her eye she saw an apparition of Joly and Prouvaire entering the café as they had years ago. She stiffened, _they're not there._ She reminded herself.  
"What about?" Fèlix asked  
"The revolution-"  
"Ah, good we were just discussing tactics. Come upstairs I'll show you!" Fèlix raced up the stairs, dragging Angelique after him before she could protest.

* * *

Fèlix guided Angelique over to a table in the corner, Angelique could barely breathe; recognizing it as the table the L' ABC had worked over so long ago. There was no escaping her visions now, they were everywhere, mixed in among the new revolutionaries. Angelique worried her lip as she tried to keep it together, it was then she realized Fèlix was talking and she wasn't taking in a word of it.  
"-If they won't listen to us then we'll rage war upon them, we'll free France and all her people! Just wait, we were thinking of building the barricades in front of the cafe-"

"_No!_" Like a gunshot the word exploded from Angelique's mouth, silencing the room.  
"I'm sorry?" Fèlix looked genuinely confused, Angelique felt the beginnings of a panic attack grip her, struggling with her breath Angelique moved the papers and maps on the table out-of-the-way until she found what she was looking for. Crudely carved into the table top was _G + A_ in a heart, Gavroche had carved it after Courfeyrac had taught him to write. She had been embarrassed at the time but things were different now. Tears burned her eyes, _God, how things were different.  
_"Don't revolt," the students around her erupted in outrage. Angelique held up an authoritative hand, like she'd seen Enjolras do so many  
times before, silencing them. "You may think that starting a revolution is the best thing right now. But there are ramifications of your actions! You obviously have no idea what horrible events can occur from this..." she said, looking down toward the ground where so many of her friends had sat, and talked about their own revolution. Remembering her friends, she took a deep breath. "Are you prepared to die? To live and watch your friends fall? Are you ready to be haunted by nightmares and apparitions of your friends dead and alive?" The students were silent for a long moment before one stepped forward, he was young, attractive, and had a fire in his eyes Angelique knew all too well.  
"And what do you know of the aftermath of war?" He challenged, Angelique drew herself up to her full height, with her head held high Angelique locked eyes with the young man.  
"Because I am a survivor of the June Rebellion."

_**Thanks to Slink190 for helping with the speech I couldn't have done it without her, please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dead silent. Everyone was staring at Angelique as if she had grown another head. Anatonie laughed harshly, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"A woman fighting in the June Rebellion?" He laughed "Preposterous! Why would they let a woman, the weaker sex, fight a man's war?" Angelique raised an eyebrow, she crossed her arms across her chest, she knew women were not treated equal to men. But she had fought at the barricades, and she'd be damned if she didn't defend it.

"The barricades were no place for a young lady of fifteen, but I was there, and may I remind you Monsieur, In Sparta, women could own land and were considered citizens. Divorce was widely accepted, and a woman could expect to keep her own wealth and get custody of the children because paternal lineage wasn't very important. And it didn't make her a pariah! She could also remarry. Spartan women were given these small knives so that if their husbands came home and tried to hit them or assault them, they had a weapon within reach. That weapon was for cutting they husbands' faces, so that when he went out in public everyone would know he abused her and they would publicly shame him. Spartan women participated in sporting events, too. And because they were expected to be as physically fit as the Spartan men folk, who all had to served compulsory military duties, and couldn't marry until they finished them at thirty, they didn't have time for lots of frilly dresses. So they wore notoriously short skirts. According to some accounts, their thighs were visible at all times. Also, In Sparta men only got their names on their graves if they died in battle. And women? Women only got their names on their graves if they died in childbirth. The Spartans compared childbirth to battle and it was viewed as an honorable way to go out. Now tell me Monsieur, who is the weaker sex?" The rest of the room gawked,

"She's gotcha there Anatonie." A twelve-year-old boy Angelique assumed was Henri snickered. Anatonie clenched his jaw in anger.

"Yes well, Mademoiselle, this is not Sparta this is France." Angelique laughed,

"Regardless Monsieur, I was at the barricades in 1832, we planned in this room and we fought in the street outside, I lost my best friend and then her little brother within hours of each other. He was no older than Henri there. I watched good men, all young, all brave die a pointless death, I've felt the horror of not knowing whether someone I loved was alive or dead. There are only three of us left now; it is painful to even be here because as we speak I am seeing visions of my friends among you. The barricades made me mad, are you ready for the same fate?" They were all silent "That's what I thought."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Fèlix asked breaking the silence,

"Work with the government a while longer and if it becomes so extreme you must revolt then do so." Angelique felt emotionally drained as she finished her speech _is this how Enjolras felt all those years ago?_ She wondered, she turned to Fèlix wanting only to get home and get at least a few hours of sleep before work.

"Do you know the time?" She asked,

"Nearly four o'clock why?" Angelique felt her heart stop for one terrifying second, Enjolras would be up soon and she wouldn't be in her bed, she'd be found out.

"I have to get home," she said urgently "Thank you gentlemen I've had a very nice time, but adieu." Angelique said, and then she raced out the door into the streets below.

_**Tada! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The pale pink fingers of dawn were closing themselves around the city of Paris as Angelique arrived home. As exhausted as she was, Angelique knew she would not get her much desired sleep before work; silently she tiptoed into the garret and nearly collapsed onto the small settee. Just then Enjolras came in,  
"You're up all ready?" He said surprised when he saw her  
"Barely," Angelique groaned, her body ached with exhaustion as she forced her eyes open to look at Enjolras, Enjolras chuckled and put the kettle on to make coffee,  
"Why didn't you wake me? I would've sat up with you if you couldn't sleep." Enjolras said as Angelique struggled to keep her eyes open, "I'll stop by the shop on my way to work and tell them you won't be coming in today."  
"You will do no such thing!" Angelique snapped  
"Angel-"  
"I'm going to work today," Angelique said stubbornly  
"You're being unreasonable, _chérie_." Enjolras said gently, Angelique would have glared at him, if she could've kept her eyes open long enough.  
"I don't care," she said firmly as the kettle shrieked loudly, Angelique groaned in protest grabbing a throw pillow and holding it over her head.  
"That's it you're staying home!" Enjolras announced,  
"I am not!" Came Angelique's muffled reply.  
"You are too,"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"

"Why are you fighting me on this?" Enjolras asked amused. "Because I promised Clarisse I'd come in today." Enjolras pressed a hot cup of coffee into Angelique's hands,  
"Here, drink this" he said. Angelique smiled and took a sip,  
"My hero," she muttered as the pungent scent of coffee filled her nose.  
"You're welcome," Angelique downed her coffee, packed a light lunch and bustled out of the garret towards the flower shop.

* * *

The little bell over the door jangled loudly as Angelique rushed into the shop. Quickly putting on her work smock Angelique scrambled behind the counter as Clarisse, Angelique's boss and friend, came out of the back.  
"You're here!" The petite red-head smiled, Clarisse reminded Angelique of a girl she had once heard Joly discussing with Bahorel, she was superb girl, very literary, with tiny feet and little hands, she dressed well and was white and dimpled with the eyes of a fortune-teller. It was then Clarisse got a look at her friend's face, "you look exhausted!" Clarisse cried,  
"I feel exhausted." Angelique mumbled as she quickly began to arrange a flower arrangement trying to keep awake. Clarisse let out a joyous cry, jolting Angelique awake.  
"It finally happened!" Clarisse practically squealed clapping her hands erratically. "You two finally proclaimed your love for each other! I can hear the wedding bells now!" Clarisse's eyes shone brightly,  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about?" Angelique cried,  
"You and Monsieur Enjolras!" Clarisse cried, "so what happened? I want details! Did he stare into your eyes as he told you he loved you? How did you react? Did he gather you up in his arms and whisk you off to the bedroom like Don Juan?" Clarisse nearly swooned,  
"None of that happened!" Angelique cried popping Clarisse's bubble. "Besides, I could never, I've known Enjolras since I was a child! He's like my brother!" Clarisse's eyes were shining again,  
"Your childhood sweetheart, how romantic!"  
"No!" Angelique said sharply, "there has never, and will never be anything between Enjolras and I." Angelique said firmly, Clarisse was silent for a long time before Angelique heard Clarisse mumble,  
"You don't see how he looks at you." Angelique sighed  
"And how is that?" She asked frustrated,  
"In the way that's obvious to everyone except, apparently, you – he has feelings for you." Clarisse said  
"Come on!" Angelique cried  
"He does," Clarisse shrugged, "and how could you not return his affections? Have you seen him? His eyes are as blue as the Adriatic Sea! His features like carved marble! His curls like a golden halo of an angel!" Listening to Clarisse describe Enjolras made Angelique laugh,  
"If you like his appearance so much why don't you marry the man?" Angelique laughed  
"Oh I couldn't possibly!" Clarisse cried  
"And why not?" Angelique demanded as she arranged yet another bouquet of flowers.  
"Because he is yours, you two are fated, destined to be together!" Clarisse cried as Angelique rolled her eyes. Just then the bell rang and in walked a girl Angelique recognized from the day before.  
"You!" Angelique cried on sight struggling to recall her name,  
"Fèlix wants me to tell you that there will be a meeting tonight at the Musain, he wants you there." The girl said,  
"Me? But why?" Angelique asked, the girl shrugged  
"Eight o'clock sharp, the café. Don't be late." She said as she left the shop.  
"Oh I won't!" Angelique called after her, once she was gone Angelique turned to Clarisse who was staring at her with an arched eyebrow, "what?" Angelique asked,  
"Fèlix?"

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
